User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 6
The small, podgy she stalked out of the nursery, her tatty pelt bristling. Dull emerald gaze skimming camp, the she seemed to have dark patches under her eyes, and pelt a mess. Well.. More a mess then usual. Small ears twitching, the little she stalked slowly over to the shadows. "Ugh.." Came a simple grumble, before the queen flopped on the ground ever so tiredly. Rolling onto her side, the little she just stared at the sky."But why should I care..? Its not my fault.." She mumbled to herself, tail flicking lightly before she scrunched her nose up. Turning her head to where the smell of fish came from, the she grunted, glaring over at Nightstorm. Nightstorm narrowed his eyes back at the queen. He resisted the urge to bare his teeth in a snarl, instead he hissed under his breath. Dull emerald gaze staying put on the tom- burning into his pelt, the queen sat up slowly, not breaking eye contact."What do you want.. Foxdung.." She grumbled, lowering her head lightly as her tail lashed. The black leopard tom scowled, glaring at the she. His green hues blazing up. "I dont want anything from you, murderer" he hissed. How utterly creative of you.. That's.. That's something I've never heard before." She meowed, tone laced with sarcasm "how did a idiot of a cat come up with that good of an insult?" She muttered to herself, but loud enough for others to hear. "Eh. You were still ready to give me a second chance though.. Weren't you?" She mumbled, glaring over as her tatty pelt bristled. "Nightstorm, not very bright, are you? I share a den with them, so if anything I'd keep your ugly kits away from me" '' she mewed flicking her tail dismisivly. nightstorm growled and then left. The little podgey she cat was huddled in the corner of camp, carelessly grooming her tatty pelt- spitting the loose fur on the ground. Granted she wasn't doing such a good job, but she honestly didn't care. Grumbling away to herself, the she blinked her dull gaze slowly- raising her hind leg and itching behind her ear, simply watching camp. Grumbling, the she continued to scratch behind her ear, lowering her hindleg to find a large clump of loose fur attached to her claws. With a dramatic roll of her dull gaze, she dragged the ginger fur off her foot, and looked to Hailkit. "Eh... Hey?" She grunted as her torn tail lashed gently. Hailkit tips his head then opens his maw, squeaking out a happy "Hi!" "Mkay.. I really don't fancy talking to, nor hurting another one of you idiots so.." She mumbled as she rose her right paw, placing it on the kits bcak, and attempting to push him away. "For your own good." She mumbled, laying down as she watched the kit. Hailkit had looked down at the queen's ginger paws, not knowing she had spoken, and when she pushed him away he looks up at her with wide eyes, letting out a little whimper. The she just gave a dramatic huff, looking down to the kit. "Are you stupid?" She grunted as she shook her head, drawing away from the kit as her gaze narrowed tail flicking. Hailkit furrows his brow, he hadn't heard that word before. "S-Stupid?" He mewls in confusion. "Y-You s-stupid?" The kitten squeaks. "No. You-" she meowed as she prodded him with a claw. "You stupid." She grunted as her tail lashed lightly, giving a loud huff as she tried to remain calm. As far as she was aware the kit was fine, just being rude and annoying. @Destinyfang "Oh my Starclan, what's wrong with you?" She mumbled as she glared to the kit, poking the kit roughly again with her claw. Sunfire shifted her gaze over to Destinyfang and Hailkit, cocking her head in confusion. What was going on over there? Frowning slightly, she watched for a few moments more to see what was going to happen next. Hailkit frowns and pokes her paw, looking up at the queen. "P-Play?" He mewls, the little deaf kitten still extremely confused. "play? Ha.. For me. Not you." She snickered as she sat on her hindlegs, poking the kit in each side at the same time with her sharp claws like she would usually do with her prey. Hailkit squeals. Sunfire frowned when she saw Destinyfang toying with the kit in such a way. Getting to her paws, the warrior padded over to the pair and spoke up, "what's going on over here?" She questioned, disapproval already in her voice. The ginger queen seemed to give a low laugh, continuing to poke the kit roughly in the sides, slowing down as she turned her dull gaze to Sunfire. "Just playing with the kit." She meowed ever so casually, continuing to jab Hailkit in the side. Sunfire's mouth tugged into a deep frown, "looks to me like you, a warrior, are bullying a kit," she replied. Her ears folded as she stepped over the kit as to separate the two. Hailkit whimpers, sitting there and staring up at Destinyfang with watery eyes. Frostshade's eyes shot open. The powerful ginger molly had a reputation for being fierce, not hesitating to claw a clanmate, which Destinyfang knew. She hauled herself to her paws, golden gaze traveling around the camp, before settling on the queen. She unsheathed her claws, digging them into the soil. Stalking over with her tail swishing low, she blinked. "Destinyfang has a reputation for hurting and abusing kittens." She mewed, nodding to Sunfire. "All the time." "Hey! Come on now.. Why would I hurt my own kit.." She grumbled, lying through her teeth. The kit wasn't hers, but she might as well try to say so. It may wor- seemed not. Her gaze fell on Mapleshade as she shook her head. "I think you're mistaken." She meowed again calmly, glaring to the other she. Sunfire looked to Mapleshade as she approached, listening. Returning her gaze to Destinyfang, she cocked a nonexistent eyebrow. "I don't believe she is. Considering what I just saw, I believe what she says." She paused, "I also highly doubt this is your kit based simply on the fact that he looked absolutely terrified of you." "Not my fault I'm not the nicest looking cat. Besides, I raised my kits perfectly fine thank you very much so watch your trap." She hissed lowly, watching Mapleshade closely, ignoring Sunfire. Hailkit whimpers and reaches his tiny forepaws up towards Mapleshade. Sunfire cleared her throat, "well regardless, I think you should leave this kit alone. He clearly doesn't want to be near you. If I catch you doing this again I'm going to talk to Hawkstar," Sunfire warned her. The deaf Hailkit lets out another little whimper, gaze switching to Sunfire. swanpaw looked at destinyfang and snorts before padding up to her. "Right what ever. Honestly, if you kept the kits away or even taught them to leave when I warned them we wouldn't have this problem. Would we?" She snarled as she glared to Hailkit, dull gaze locking on Swanpaw soon after. Mapleshade smiled, grabbing Hailkit's scruff lightly as she pulled him away, walking away with a deadly glare at Destinyfang. ''I don't care if you're my clanmate or not. I can kill you. I won't, but never underestimate the fierce love of kits. ''She thought, setting the small kit down beside a mouse. The pretty molly sat next to him, licking his ear. "Please, don't go near her anymore. She hurts kits, as you know now." She murmured softly. "Kits are going to be kits. It's ''your job to restrain yourself around them. You're a warrior. It's your job to be responsible and a good role model." Sunfire reminded her. "Bye-bye now!" The she grumbled as she watched Mapleshade leave, rolling her emerald gaze. "Role model? I don't know the meaning- for I'm not going to pretend I'm a good cat. Understood?" The she snapped back, staring to Sunfire. Hailkit whimpers again, blood staining his fluffy white pelt. "Well you best learn the meaning of role model before you regret it." Sunfire retorted before walking away. @Destinyfang "I don't regret anything. End of." She finalised as she glared over to Mapleshade and Hailkit with a smirk. Category:Blog posts